Cynic
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have lasted. Mood piece. No point.


_"Never was there a story of more woe_

_then that of Juliet and her Romeo"_

Romeo, Romeo.

Juliet, his Juliet.

_It wouldn't have lasted._

We take you to Brooklyn, 1993, with the sound of grunge rock vibrating through the graffiti stained walls and shaking the ground. High tops and doc martons are all that can be seen (if yer a bug, that is).

Bang bang goes the skyline, shooting from a far off weapon--triggered by fire, by technology far beyond the bloody dagger and rusty sword--bang bang.

"Juliet," goes a kid, a kid with hair knitted in tight braids and a ragged ol' sweatshirt. "Hey, hey, Juliet."

A girl with hair as pink as the setting sun and more metal on her face then the Man With the Iron Mask kicks her shining docs against the pavement, _buff buff buff, _to the angst-riddled wailing of the stereo, mixed with the nearby _beat buff beat _of Tupac across the way, over by Romeo Romeo oh Romeo's house. _buff beat buff beat buff_

Romeo says, "He jest at scars that never felt a wound--"

Juliet says, "Ay me, Romeo oh Romeo."

Romeo says, "She speaks!" his tone his joking, mocking. "Oh, speak again, sweet angel! For thou art..._as glorious as this skyline, as glorious as this setting sun--"_

Juliet blushes beneath her thickthickthick makeup and turns down the stereo, looking cautiously this way and that. "Oh, Romeo," she sighs as she meets the gaze of Ms. Nurse, Ms. Nurse who cleans her family's home. "Romeo. Wherefore _art _though Romeo?"

"Shall I hear more?" Romeo scowls, glaring at Ms. Nurse and the power she holds over sweet Juliet. "Or shall I speak at this?"

buff _beat _buff buff _beat_

She looks up at him with affection, like one would look at a child of their own. "Tis but thy name that is thy enemy, not thee that which you stand."

Romeo glares at the wrinkled, white skinned women across the way. "Damn Capulets."

Juliet looks at him sharply, blue eyeliner making her eyes round and fierce. "What is Capulet? What's Montague? Tis nor hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man." Her face crumbles in despair. "Oh, be some other name! What is this title? What is this rose that otherwise would smell so sweet?"

"Juliet," calls Ms. Nurse.

Juliet scowls her own, flipping off the old house sitter and gazing up at Romeo. "Tis not safe, you here. Tis a dangerous thing, you fool."

_Dangerous._

The sky began growing dark.

"Leave me..." Romeo muttered. "Leave me so dissatisfied."

She said, "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

He says, with a smile, "Th'exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine," she says, her face warming despite the shirll calls of Missus Nurse, "before thoust didst request it: and yet I would give it again."

_"Juliet, stupid girl!"_

Romeo says quietly, fearing to get closer then he was. "Say the words."

Juliet smiles, a half smile that was constricted and restrained. "Three words, dear Romeo. And goodnight indeed--"

_"Juliet!"_

"I'm _coming!" _she calls back, kicking the stereo across the pavement towards the flannel covered boys on the next stoop.

With one last longing glance at Romeo (oh Romeo, her Romeo), she scuttled along the by-walk and disappears behind the bumbling figure of Missus Nurse.

Romeo Montague stared emotionless at the door, the grand glass door, until it shut.

_Romeo and Juliet _were fourteen.

Fourteen and in love.

_Romeo and Juliet _are a romantics dream

and a cynic's dread.

_And an idiots worst nightmare._

And here they are, in Brooklyn 1993 and here they are, separated by where they are and what their names' are.

And here they are.

Not looking at each other in the halls.

In school.

On the street.

And eventually they both die for each other.

Eventually.

But you know what?

If they lived.

If they were here, this time and this place.

_It wouldn't have lasted._

**A/N More of a mood piece, if anything. Feeling kinda artsy/angsty. Kind of like Romeo + Juliet, but not really. Just a little idea playing around my head. It kind of sucks...=P**

**No point whatsoever...**


End file.
